


Between Mom and Aunt Marie

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door, Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven-Year-Old Sonia is having trouble at school and seems hesitant to tell her Aunt Marie why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Mom and Aunt Marie

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this story came from honestly... Just a random one-shot crossover. Read & Review, I guess, but it's not that good, trust me. You have been warned about my sick imagination. Title inspired by a novel I once read about a boy raised by a lesbian couple.

The former stalking blue-haired sister was sitting in her pick-up truck. She now had a dull dark green jacket with light olive green pants with black boots. She was resting her fingers on top of her steering wheel and heaved a bored sigh. She did this every other week day while someone else would do it for her. She was just bored of how long until the final bell would ring at her designated area, the parking lot of an elementary school. Finally, she heard the bell ring from inside the school.

"Finally," Marie snorted to herself, she was ready to get home now with the child she was assigned to pick up from school today and soon get herself home to some dinner. She smiled at the child she was supposed to pick up. "Ah, there she is."

"Hi, Aunt Marie." the girl smiled. The girl had blonde hair like her mother, but tied into high pigtails and she wore a pink bunny backpack. She also wore a lavender blouse with a white collar, red skirt, purple crocks shoes, purple bracelets around her wrist and earrings. She was very lovely looking for her age and would be a very beautiful woman when she would eventually grow up.

"Hello, Sonia," Marie smiled at the girl who wasn't exactly her niece, but just called 'aunt' by her. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah..." Sonia replied as she got herself in the back seat of the car, fastening her seat-belt.

Marie made sure she was safe in the back before she started the car to take the girl home. Once she saw this, she backed out of the school parking lot and started to drive the way to the neighborhood.

"How was school today, honey?" Marie asked in a soft voice.

Sonia seemed hesitant to answer. She just sat in the back quietly, feeling bad and shy about something. 

"Sonia?" Marie called to her.

"Huh?" Sonia blinked, she seemed to stare off into space.

"I said 'how was school today'?" Marie repeated herself as she kept driving.

"Oh, sorry, Aunt Marie..." Sonia sighed. "I... I can't tell you..."

"Why not?"

"I... Just can't..." Sonia stared out the window to see the millions of houses and trees pass them as her aunt drove the car.

Marie kept driving. Something had to be on the girl's mind. But what? She didn't stop until she came up to the house and unfastened her seat-belt, then helped Sonia out of the car, holding her hand to get her home. She took out the car keys and jiggled the key hole, opening the door.

"Your mom home?" Marie asked.

"She has a double shift tonight." 

"Well, guess I'll be taking care of your dinner tonight."

"Okay..."

"Um, go watch cartoons then, hon," Marie smiled down at the girl. "I'll make us something to eat."

"Okay..." Sonia sighed, going to the living room couch to find a television program suitable for her young demographic.

Marie clicked the kitchen light on, then went to the freezer part of the fridge to find something delicious for them. There was frozen hamburgers. That should do with some fries.

"How does burgers sound for dinner, sweetie?" Marie called from the kitchen.

"Okay, Aunt Marie!" Sonia called from the living room.

Marie smirked as she took the burgers out, deciding to grill and fry them up. She found the fries and decided to get them ready too. Maybe cheese bacon fries would be better than plain fries, she thought. She took out shredded cheese and bacon bits, deciding to bake them into the fries. Marie didn't know what was wrong with the girl she was taking care of, but hopefully this would cheer her up. 

The telephone rang, making Marie answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me." Sonia's mother answered.

"Oh, there you are!" Marie called as she multi-tasked with her cooking and chatting on the phone. "Sonia says ya got a double shift."

"Yeah, I do," the woman continued. "I just thought I'd check in..."

"I'm makin' dinner."

"Marie, last time you cooked dinner, the house nearly burned down to the ground."

Marie rolled her eyes with a forced laugh. "Whateva..."

"How's Sonia? Is she doing alright?"

"I guess..." Marie shrugged. "She's usually cheerful, but I don't know what's wrong with her. I think something happened at school, but she won't tell me."

"Ooh, sounds like she was bullied..."

"Bullied? Sonia?"

"Well, you know... She doesn't really know about your relationship with me and how you're really not her aunt..."

Marie paused, then sighed. "That's true..."

"You wanna tell her?"

Marie thought about it for a moment as she looked to Sonia watching cartoons. They were funny, but she was still bothered by whatever happened in school today.

"I think we should both tell her together," Marie said. "Tomorrow's Saturday, so we'll all be home."

"That could work... I'm not sure when I'll be home tonight."

"I'll save ya some dinner in the fridge for when you do get home."

"Thanks, Marie, you're the best."

Marie snorted a little. "Not really..."

"Look, I gotta go now... Send Sonia my love."

"Of course... Talk to ya later."

"Bye."

"Bye." Marie then hung up the phone and returned her concentration back to dinner.

A while later, dinner was ready. Marie called Sonia and the girl came. She really wanted to see her mom now, but her 'aunt' kept telling her that her mother wouldn't be able to make it. Sonia merely picked at her dinner.

"Hon, you're barely touching your food," Marie said to the girl. "Whatever is the matter?"

Sonia sighed. "Nothing... Where's Mom?"

"I told you, she has to work... You can talk to me too, you know..."

Sonia folded her arms, resting her head in between them.

"Sonia, I wish you would tell me..." Marie said to the girl.

Sonia sniffled and looked up. "They said they'd hurt me real bad if I said anything!"

Marie was taken aback. Yep, the girl had been bullied. "What did they do? I promise they won't hurt ya."

Sonia sniffled as she hugged her 'aunt'. "They made fun of me... They said I'm weird 'cuz I don't have a dad."

That hit Marie right back home. Her father wasn't around for long, but this girl never knew her father. It wasn't because he was dead or divorced the girl's mother, it was for a very different reason that Marie and Sonia's mother weren't quite ready to discuss yet.

"Well, ya know... I didn't really have a dad either." Marie said to her as the poor girl cried.

Sonia sniffled and looked up at her. "You didn't?"

"Nah, neither did me or my sisters," Marie picked the second grader up, going to the couch to sit down and relax. "Well... I did have a dad, but my mom got rid of him..."

"Why?"

"He was mean to me..."

Sonia blinked, she never thought of a parent doing such a thing. "Your dad was mean to you?"

"Yes..." Marie sighed. "He... He was kinda obsessed with this drink... It made him yell and do horrible things... He punched me in the eye once..."

"Why, Aunt Marie?" Sonia pouted.

Marie sighed again, but looked at the poor girl. "'Cuz he stinks... I sometimes miss him, but sometimes I don't care to see him again... It's hard for a kid like you to understand..."

"Aunt Marie?"

"Hm?"

"Do you know who my dad is?"

Marie sighed, putting her hands to her face. Why was she so curious about painful questions she was too young to understand? "Look, Sonia... We should wait for your mother... It's hard for someone your age to understand..."

Sonia didn't like that answer, but would have to accept it. 

About half an hour after dinner, Sonia's mother finally came home. Sonia's mother was a very beautiful woman with flowing blonde hair and ruby-red lips that could make any man faint around her. She smelled like spray, mousse and burnt hair. 

"What took ya so long?" Marie asked with a smirk.

The woman chuckled a little. "Hey, it's hard to pay for lookin' this good... Where's Sonia?"

"Upstairs in her room..." Marie said as the woman sat down next to her. "Nazz, I think it's time we told her..."

"Told her what?"

"You know what, that she doesn't have a dad and I'm not her aunt..."

"Marie, we can't do that, she's only seven!"

"Hey, she's bound to find out sooner or later, besides, she's being bullied for not knowing her dad."

"She.... She is?" Nazz looked shocked.

"Yeah, we better tell her..." Marie replied.

Nazz sighed. "Okay... We'll tell her together..."

"That she has two moms who love her very much."

Nazz smiled at that.


End file.
